second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezat-Akiu Militarization Act of 2296
"Usually i go through customs pretty quickly now i can't even ship my customers around i'm losing money i'd be lucky if i survive till next year." Grudges of Alir passenger line operator Hitok Yilian The '''Ezat-Akiu Militarization Act of 2296 '''was a law passed by the Entente council during the Yaanari-Entente war to Ensure security and the safety of citizens throughout the system. The act was passed by the council on 4/10/96 and the issue was addressed to the Alir government which Igvi Riem's conservative government swiftly accepted federal militarization. Passing of the act Despite the act passing within the council with little political opposition, many members of the Internal Growth Network the traditionally more liberal wing of Alir politics and the Woxist political party one the oldest in the council slandered the act as a "A overstep of the Councils' authority." as the ruling was contested for its legality. The Entente council constitute's over 200 Councillors, 50 from each state. Olerik a Alir councilor serving for 20 years as a Woxist's campaigning against the centralization of the government, was one of the few who dared defied the vote he felt was unjust: "I spoke to a few of my fellow Woxist Councillor's in the meeting chamber. The dread among them was heavy there was no way we could stop this tyrannical vote from being passed. Outnumbered by the Centrist's and war hawks we might but we all pledge to deify all of them. we all sat in our seats as the council was called to session the council speaker stood overlooking everyone, as he spoke his deep voice booming all over us. "Today everyone of the council we all gather here to finalize the vote for the Ezat-Akiu militarization act effectively allowing the federal government boost security in that region against potential Yaanari incursion, for the upcoming federal rotation. Councillors its time to vote, Alir Commune you have the stand." Everyone silently voted on their computers i noticed the grins and silent chants of 15 councilor's i know that are centrist. i swiftly looked away in disgust idiots, i hoped the other Councillors would've more damn sense. Nervously watching the other three nations vote the speaker ended the voting my drumming heart increasing its beat as the speaker spoke. "The final vote has been sent in. Alir Commune 37 aye, 10 nay, and 3 abstain. Shalani coalition, 48 aye, 2 abstain. Sondrithan League, 22 aye, 16 nay, 12 abstain. And lastly the Concordat of Fenn'Halor, 20 aye, 12 nay, 18 abstain. Overall the vote concludes with 63.5% in favor the act passes session adjourned. "No!" "Excuse me?" "This act is a serious lapse of powers bestowed upon the council you don't have the authority to declare marshal law." "Councillor this isn't a act of martial law its guaranteeing public security." "What! setting up a military zone across a capital system of a member state is going to far think about the implication's." "Enough! these are pressing times we have to do everything we can to protect the populace, i think regardless of political affiliations you and everyone in this chamber would agree your're all dismissed." Everyone left i stood lost for words my party members walked up to me trying to reassure me everything's alright. I wanted to shout and scream this is authoritarian this isn't right ,but i didn't want make the situation even worse maybe i should just go tot the sauna maybe that would help melt the frustration from my head." Act clauses Despite the act passing in it would take another two years to be fully implemented in force. The act granted for the permission of over 100 warships ranging from capital ships, to smaller gunboats be redeployed alongside 100 commune vessels. Other member species such as the Sondrithan's and Shalani sent in over 30 million soldiers alongside the Alir, 50 million soldiers in total were all stationed across mining station civilian outposts, and military stations. The militarization zone would apply to the entire system, and Cint's orbital airspace anything 200 km or below into the atmosphere was excluded. Public opinion varied, from nationalists praising the act for displaying a show of force along with vital trade lanes being filtered and secured, to denizens in both Alir space and beyond worried the act was a every growing sign of militarism and power in the federal government. Public transportation heading in and out of the system was heavily restricted. Tourist and industrial workers couldn't travel unless their trip was registered in advance, and only if they travel through access points. Average citizens living off Cint felt increasingly intimated by the large military presence. In domed colonies you no longer saw a peacekeeper or security officers, instead you saw a solider outfitted with military gear and body armor. The act was lifted on 7/21/01, a week after the end of the war. Despite its temporary affect's, many saw the act as a dangerous precedent set in stone for decades to come. Category:Events Category:Galactic Entente